Not for Your Eyes
by Chekov is totally Awesome
Summary: When Jim and Hikaru decide to visit an old friend whilst on shore leave, they don't quite know what to expect. What they find surprises them so much they decide to investigate further, because their friend is not the man they both remember. Will they ever be able to find out what happened and how to make things right again?


A/N: The back story for Chekov in this was NOT created by me. It is not mine, sadly, it belongs to another user called Andriech. DO NOT use this back story without their permission. Thank you and enjoy.

**Jim**

_At last_, I thought, _a proper shore leave on Earth_. It felt good to be here after seven years. I dumped my bag on the floor where Bones picked it up. "I'll beam it to your room in my house I suppose." He grumbled as he walked off. I chuckled to myself. Wishing the rest of the crew good-byes I stepped on to the beaming pad.  
"Sir," Sulu, my helmsman started. I looked at him. "What ship was Pavel transferred to? I need to find him." He asked.

"What? I thought you kept in touch with him." I responded.

"We did, but then, the last couple of years, he just…stopped. Not a sign of why, one moment, everything was great then, just nothing." He looked at me pleadingly. I thought, _well, why not? I haven't seen the guy for five years… it would be good to catch up. _I looked down at Sulu's luggage. He didn't have much. Just a backpack.

"Tell you what, you come back to mine and we'll freshen up then we'll go together." I gestured to the space on the pad next to me. Sulu smiled at me gratefully and stepped on to the pad.

We arrived outside the Russian Historic District just after seven. We had decided to eat before coming here although Sulu had tried to explain to me that they would be offended if I said no to anything they offered.

We walked in silence through fields full of a tall crop I didn't recognise. Sulu led the way, stopping occasionally to talk to passers-by. After about twenty minutes, we reached the edge of the actual village and I found myself immediately attached to the collection of wooden houses in front of me. I had always imagined them to be nothing more than primitive little one-room domes. Instead what met my eyes were two-storey houses made of a brilliant dark wood with intricate designs carved into the walls. The houses were all different in shapes; some were rounded while others were rectangles with bits overlapping the main walls. All in all, they were magnificent.

Sulu didn't even stop to glance at these houses though; he led me past them and started up a well-worn path. After a couple of minutes we rounded a corner to what must've been the Tsar's house. This building dwarfed the village houses and made them look a little shabby. This house was like a manor house from old Britain. It must've had at least fifty rooms inside possibly more. The house possessed a majesty within itself with its unbelievable structure. Tall, slim marble columns rose from the ground, holding the roof up. The doors and walls were full of carefully designed carvings which were flaked with gold, reflected in the setting sun.

"No wonder he never questioned that this is where he belongs." I breathed softly. Sulu nodded his agreement. I watched him walk up to the front door and knock. A distant sounding voice shouted and Sulu waved his hand to get me to follow. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. I would've stopped to just look at everything just in this front room but a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark curly hair strode toward us. I could see a smile playing over his features and when he reached us, he enveloped Sulu into a massive hug. They had a brief conversation in Russian.

"Welcome, James Tiberius!" He grinned. My mouth fell open.

"How did you know…. My name?" I asked, still slightly shocked.

"There wasn't a thing that my son wouldn't tell me about you if I asked." He said mystically. "My name is Andrei."

"The, Andrei that gave him eternity*? Like, Chekov's dad?" He smiled warmly and nodded.

"How did you know about eternity?" He asked.

"He told us." Sulu replied bluntly. Andrei gave a small chuckle and led them further inside.

* For eternity to be explained, please read "Going nowhere, to Eternity." By Andriech


End file.
